


Parents Dean and Benny

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Parents Dean and Benny [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, F/F, F/M, Grandchildren, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Gabriel, Protective Benny, Protective John Winchester, Protective Mary Wichester, Protective Sam, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since you all liked "Dean's Having A Baby!!" so much i've decided to turn into a series. This is part two of the series "Parents Dean and Benny"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Joy's Of Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Benny experience the joy of having a new baby and Benny gets a surprise

SIX MONTHS LATER

Dean and Benny were both fast fast asleep in there bed when they were both suddenly jerked awake when there six month old sons cries broke over the baby monitor. Dean and Benny both sighed 

"It's your turn" Dean said 

"Why is it my turn??" Benny asks 

"Because i went last time!"

"Dean sugar i went last time"

"Benny honey i went last time remember?? Cause i had to change his diaper now get!"

Benny huffs and rolls out of bed. Dean had been like this a past few weeks and it also accompanied very heavy puking, lots of peeing. eating almost all the food in the house, his sex drive had been down the past few months, and severe mood swings But luckily Benny could handle it he was a cop after all. Benny walked out of the bedroom and into Junior's nursery (the nickname they decided for him) and sniffs the air and finds no smell "Good" Benny says and walks over to the crib where his son lays crying 

"Hey little buddy what's the matter??" Benny drawled as he picked up his son 

Junior just wailed in response 

"Shh!! Shh!! Shh!! It's alright little boy papa's here" Benny says as he walks around the room and rocks his son in his arms. That manages to calm there son down and soon enough he is not crying and trying to put his fingers in his mouth 

Benny looks down and smiles "Alright little man lets see why you were crying a find your paci alright" Benny says and then walks over to the changing table and puts his son down. Benny then walks over to the crib where he locates the paci they fell out of Junior's mouth 

"Alright little man here ya go!" Benny says and gives the paci to his son who eagerly opens his lips to take it. Benny smiles and gives it to his son who immediately starts to suck on it Benny then unzippers the one piece stripped PJ's he's wearing and gently takes his legs out.

"Ya didn't smell so i'm guessing your wet and maybe hungry" Benny says and then untapes the diaper 

"Wet just as i thought" Benny says and slides the wet diaper out and a clean one onto his son then tapes it up puts his legs back into the leg spots and zips him back up

"There we go! Now i bet your hungry huh??" Benny asks 

But Junior just yawns and buries his head into Benny's shoulder 

"I guess that's a nope!" Benny says and then puts his son back into his crib and stays until he falls completely asleep and then heads back into his room ad once there he finds the bathroom door shut, the light on, and Dean gone. Benny sighs but knowing he really can't do anything just gets back into bed. But the next morning he would finally find out what is wrong with Dean.

"I'm pregnant" Dean says as he walk into the living room 

"What" Benny says surprised 

"And with twins" He adds 

"What!" Benny says looking like he's ready to pass out 

"I'm pregnant with twins" Dean repeats all at once 

"When did you find out??" Benny asks 

Dean sits down next to Benny on the couch "Well last night when i went to go throw up i had bought a test and decided to see if all of this was pregnancy symptoms and the test was positive and this morning i went to the doctors to see it i was pregnant and the test was correct and the doctor says it was and that not only was i pregnant with twins but i was four months along" He says 

"Well that explains all the stuff that's being going on with you these past few months" Benny says 

"Yes it is" Dean says

Benny then wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him close "But Dean were gonna be parents again! And of twins! Do you know the sexes of them yet??" Benny asks 

Dean smiles at Benny's mix of happiness and excitement "Not till next month babe" Dean says 

"Oh god i can't wait to find out!" Benny says

"Me to!" Dean says 

"You know that now were gonna have to tell our families and we all know how your family can get" Benny says

"Yeah well like i said only omega son and they like to spoil me" Dean says and rubs his belly 

"God i can't believe it! I thought something was severally severally wrong with you! And it turns out your carrying my pups! Twin pups!" Benny exclaims and rubs Dean's slightly extended belly 

Dean and Benny just sit on the couch for a little while both rubbing Dean's belly and happily and mentally planning out the future of there growing family. When they feel the couch press down just slightly they look down and see Junior paci in his mouth wanting to be picked up.

"Hey buddy!" Dean says and picks up his son

"Guess what! Your gonna be a big brother! daddies got pups in his belly!" Benny says 

Junior doesn't know what his papa is saying but he knows that there are pups in daddies belly. Dean and Benny both read once that babies have the sense to know when an omega is carrying pups especially more than one. Junior put his little tiny hands on Dean's small baby bumps and rubs in his own little baby way. Dean and Benny look at each other and smile tears of joy coming to both there eyes 

"Where gonna have the big family like we both always wanted!" Dean says 

"I know!" Benny replies

"God Benny i'm so happy" Dean says 

"Me to" Benny says and then they both kiss

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Telling Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny find out the sex of there twins and tell everyone the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have Tumblr's i hope your staying strong in light of what's happening

ONE MONTH LATER 

Dean and Benny sat (and laid) impatiently in there OBGYN's office for the doctor to come in and tell them the sex of there twins. Benny is about to speak up and start the "I bet it's a.." argument again when Gilda there OBGYN and there friend Charlie's girlfriend 

"Hey guys! Ready to find out the sex of the twins??" She asked 

"Yes!" Dean says 

Gilda laughs "Have you to had any bets on what you think they are??" She asks

"Yes!" Dean says 

"Ok! Lets here" She says as she rubs jelly over Dean's belly 

"I think there both boys" Dean says 

"And i think there both boys" Benny says 

"You guys have a bet??" Gilda asks as she rube the wand over Dean's belly 

"Yeah winner gets a thousand dollars and loser has to change diapers for three months" Dean says

Gilda nods her head and smiles and after awhile of rubbing a huge smile breaks out over her face "Well Benny is looks like your in the hole a thousand bucks and are gonna have three months worth of diapers to change

"You mean there both boys!" Dean asks excitedly

"Yes as far as i am sure they are both 100% boys" Gilda says as she wipes the jelly off Dean's belly

A huge smile broke out over Dean's face "Were gonna have twin boys!" He says excitedly as he looks over at Benny who also has a huge smile on his face as well

"I know sweetheart and i'm so happy" Benny says as he wipes away tears of joy 

"Benny i'm so happy!" Dean says as he wipes away his own tears of joy 

"I am too sweetheart" Benny says and then gets up and walks over to Dean and hugs and kisses him

Gilda stand there for a minuet smiling until her pager beeps announcing her next patient is ready "I'll see you guys tonight" She says and then walks out of the room 

But Dean and Benny don't hear her as Benny is to busy planting kisses all over Dean while he rubs his belly and says sweet things in his ear 

"I love you Dean! I love you and our babies! And i'm gonna be the best daddy there is!" Benny says as he plants kisses on Dean's neck 

"God Benny i love you too! And your gonna make a good daddy!" Dean whispers hotly into Benny's ear 

Benny smiles at Dean and kisses him again "Come on baby your mama and your daddy are expecting us for dinner tonight" Benny says and helps Dean off the table 

"Were gonna tell them tonight right??" Dean asks 

"Yep" Benny tells him and then they walk out of the office 

And a few hours later there gathered in the living room of Dean's parents home. Including Dean and Benny and Junior are of course his parents John and Mary, Dean's brothers Sam and Adam and there mates Gabe and Alfie, Dean's cousins Ash, Jo and her girlfriend Anna there mom Ellen, there uncle Bobby, and Charlie and Gilda 

"Alright! Alright! Lets go into dinner!" Mary says clapping her hands breaking up the conversation 

"Uh mom before we go in i have something to tell all of you" Dean says as he Benny wraps his hand around his waist 

"So do we" Sam says and then wraps his arm around Gabe

"Oh! Well Dean you go first" Mary says 

Dean looks at Benny smiles and then takes a deep breath "I'm pregnant and were having twin boys" Dean says 

Everyone in the room sans Gilda and Charlie stare at Dean and Benny 

"Your pregnant??" John asks 

"Yes" Dean says 

"And with twins boys??" Mary asks 

"Yes" Dean says on repeat

"But if you just found out your pregnant how do you know your having twins?? Let alone twin boys??" Jo asks 

"I'm five months along and we found out today" Dean says as her rubs his belly 

"Dean Winchester! Your five months pregnant and your telling us now!" Ellen says 

"Well we wanted to find out the sex of the twins before we tell you" Benny says 

Smiles come over everyone faces "Did you tell anyone??" Mary asks 

"Gilda knows" Dean tells her 

"How come she knows??" Sam asks 

"Because she's are OBGYN moose!" Dean says 

"Oh it doesn't matter now! The only thing that matters is that Dean is pregnant! And with twins!" Mary says and walks over to Dean and rubs his belly 

"Your mothers right Sam" John says and wraps his arm around Benny 

"Well is suppose that is gonna make this all easier" Sam says and sips his wine 

"What easier??" Jo asks 

"Gabe and i are also expecting" Sam says 

"I took the text this morning and it was positive" Gabe says and runs his still flat belly 

Mary smiles and she and John run over to Sam and Gabe leaving Dean and Benny in each others company 

"Ash!" Dean shouts as Benny slowly rubs his belly 

"Yeah??" Ash says turning around 

"You can't tell anyone at the prescient Benny gonna tell everyone monday" Dean tells him

"Alright!" Ash says 

"ASH!!" Dean and Benny shout together 

"Yes??"

"He means it" Benny says and gives Ash the "I'm serious disobey me and you die look"

"Understood" He says and goes back to cooing over Sam and Gabe 

Dean and Benny soon join them. And the next day when they went to Benny's parents and told them his families reaction was very similar  
Mrs Lafitte screams with joy and starts to cry happily about how she's gonna have two grandchildren, Mr Lafitte can't help but be a happy as his wife and Benny's brothers and sisters fight for a space in line to hug Benny and rub Dean's bump

"I think that went well" Benny says as he gets into the car 

"Yeah it went better then i thought i'd would" Dean replies 

"Yeah but don't forget sugar they have four months to give gifts, food, and smother especially since were having two babies" Benny says as he pulls out of the long driveway and onto the street

"Don't remind me" Dean says 

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. In Which Benny Tells Everyone At His Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny tells everyone at his work and Mary drops off her first delivery of stuff

On Monday morning Benny parked his car outside the police prescient full of excitement. Dean was pregnant and with twin boys and today he was finally gonna tell everyone at work. Benny smiled brightly as he grabbed his Starbucks and newspaper and slammed his car door shut and locked it. As Benny walks into the building the buzzing excitement inside of him grows and as he sat down at his desk he found himself thinking all about Dean and his unborn twins happy thoughts he was thinking. But soo he was snapped out of it by the sound of Victor's voice 

"Huh??" Benny said as he was snapped back to reality 

"I said are you alright??" Victor says 

"I could never be happier!" Benny says and sips his coffee 

"I'm glad" Victor says as he types on his computer 

Benny doesn't say anything he just sips his coffee and looks at his newspaper but is interrupted by Ash when he comes running over and grabs the newspaper and throws it out of his hands

"Ash what the hell!!" Benny asks angrily 

"Have you told anyone??" Ash asks 

"Ash i just got here! I wanted to relax a little and wait until everyone else was to" Benny says annoyed 

Benny of course is a cop, Victor Henriksen his friend is also a cop, Ash Dean's cousin is to (surprisingly) a cop but also works in the cyber until working with them to solve cyber crimes or whatever they do

"When ya gonna tell em??" Ash asks 

"Tell us what??" Victor asks 

"Soon!" Benny tells them both 

"How soon is soon" Ash asks again 

"In a few minuets!" Benny half shouts. Ash is lovable but annoying 

"What are you gonna tell us soon??" Victor asks confused 

Ash leans into tell him and but grabbed by Benny by the tie and pulled close to Benny's face by Benny 

"Tell him what i told you last night and you'll have to deal with both me and Dean! Understand??" Benny asks 

"Yes" Ash says and is then released by Benny 

"Why does he know but i don't??" Victor asks annoyed 

"Because he inclined to come to the party last night and the rest of you will find out in twenty minuets" Benny says 

Victor sits back in seat in an annoyed huff and Ash lets out a small laugh and heads back to his desk 

After exactly twenty minuets of reading the newspaper, drinking his coffee, and doing paperwork Benny stands up on his desk and lets out a low whistle drawing everyone's attention 

"Thank you for your attention! I would like to tell you all something. As you all know Dean and i have been together about ten or so years and we already have one child. Well Dean and i are expecting another pup and not just one pup but two pups. Twins pups and boy twin pups we found out this Saturday and even though Dean is well along we wanted to wait until we found out the sexes of the pups till we told everyone. Anyways thank you for listening" Benny says and then climbs off his desk and even before he's down the entire room is shouting congrats,and happy thoughts for Benny and Dean

"Congrats man! Now i know why you wanted to wait and tell us! I hope you and Dean are happy with the twins" Victor says and extends his hand 

"Thanks man" Benny says and takes Victors hand and shakes it 

By the end of the day everyone in the building knows of Dean and Benny's soon to be bundle of joys and every officer in the building has shaken hands, given Benny a pat on the back, and told him congrats. And actually he's grateful for it cause last time when they found they were pregnant with Junior Mary called and told everyone which lead to Benny coming into a huge surprise party when he came into work.

By the end of the day Benny is more than happy to go home and see his mate, his child, and his soon to be born pups. Benny slides into his car and starts it up and heads home listening to the classic rock station (a habit he picked up from Dean) and soon enough Benny is parked in there buildings parking garage and in the elevator on the way up to his apartment. And once he steps into the apartment he is greeted with a warm welcome from his pregnant husband

"Hi Benny bear how was your day??" Dean asks and then kisses Benny 

"Fine i told everyone" Benny says and kiss Dean back 

"How'd they take it??"

"They were very happy for us"

"Good"

"How was your day??" Benny asks as he rubs Dean's bump 

"Fine but my mother called the whole office and told them we were expecting twins so when i got to work there was a huge party" Dean tells him 

"Oh boy"

"It wasn't that bad and it didn't last long"

"Whatever you say babe anyways where's Junior??"

"Asleep"

"How long has he..." Benny stops when he sees the massive pile of stuff in there living room 

"My mothers doing" Dean says 

Benny just look at the pile for a minuet struggling to put some words together but after a few minutes he does 

"Dean i love and i love you mother and that's all that matters"

"I know you do but you know this means were gonna have a bigger place to live right"

Benny looks at Dean "Oh no!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Furniture Shopping And Furniture Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Benny, and Junior move into there new apartment and go shopping for new furniture

ONE MONTH LATER

Dean, Benny and Junior were now moved into there new apartment am eight bedroom penthouse located on the top floor of there building. Dean had insisted so they could all have there own bedrooms and although Benny had objected he did little to put up a fight. And a week after Dean told Benny about the place they with help from friends and family moved in although both Benny and Sam banned Dean and Gabe from doing any heavy lifting. So Dean and Gabe sat down in the little nest Dean built watching everyone else move stuff as Dean comforted Gabe while he cried about everything. He cried about the morning sickness, and the weight he was gonna gain, and how me thought he was fat, and how he though Sam wasn't gonna love him anymore. Dean hand managed to calm Gabe down and tell him it was just hormones and that he would be Ok and he would email him a list of things to help him that night. Gabe thinks Dean and then fell asleep in his side of the nest and a few hours later when they were done Sam carried his sleeping pregnant mate out of the apartment leaving Dean and Benny to do whatever they wanted to do.

A few days later Benny is relaxing and watching a game on TV. Junior beside him happily playing with his toys when Dean comes into the near bare living room and shuts the TV off

"What's that for??" Benny asks

"Were going furniture shopping come on" Dean says and picks up Junior 

"Right! Do i need to change??"

"No you look fine lets go"

"Is anyone else coming?? And if they are please don't let it be Ash! I love the kid but sometimes he's to much!"

"Not Ash but my mother"

"Ya know for the first time ever i'm actually happy to have your mother go shopping with us!"

Dean laughs and then ushers Benny out the door. And thirty minuets later there standing with Mary in a upscale furniture shop looking at stuff as a sales person helps them 

"So what do you think about this one??" Dean asks Benny pointing to a large L shaped grey couch 

"It's nice" Benny says and looks back down at his phone 

Dean looks at Mary then at Benny and sighs "Benny bear i know what i said about 'Happy mate happy life' but i want you to be happy with the stuff we pick out"

"I know it's just that and no offense Mary i want you and me to pick out the furniture for our home i mean pick out stuff we both like"

"Benny honey my son here didn't tell you that i'm only here to pay for whatever you pick out! You two pick out whatever you want!" Mary says

"Really??"

"Yes!"

Benny smiles "Well i don't like that one it's boring the one i like is that one" Benny says and points to a purple couch that is also L shaped 

Dean smiles and hands Junior to marry "Alright lets go look at it"

Benny smiles back at Dean and then they both go over to look at the couch 

Two hours later there out of the store. They end up buying the couch along with half the store "All new stuff!! We need all new stuff!! Benny exclaimed to Dean and which if course Dean agreed on and the two went on a rampage. After buying half that store they wen to almost every furniture and accessory, and home and decorating store in town as Mary juts looked on and payed

"Your lucky this card has a high limit or your father would kill all off us" Mary says as she drops bags onto the island of the kitchen 

"Yeah well we wanna make this are home" Dean says as he puts his sleeping son down on the couch 

"I know! When is the stuff gonna arrive??" Mary asks 

"Next week Thursday" Benny says 

"Aright! I'll see you boys then" Mary says and heads out 

"Next week Thursday Benny bear are home will be a home"

"I know! And i can't wait!"

And a after a week of waiting on Thursday all the stuff there ordered that they didn't take home and all there friends and family arrive at there penthouse to help and well argue 

"Look boys i know it's your life but a purple couch??" John says as he and Ash unwrap the large couch 

"Well it's a pretty dark purple" Dean says 

"Yes it is! And John Winchester you shouldn't be one to judge since you wanted a hot pink couch!" Mary says 

"What!!" Sam says and John's face turns bright red 

"Dad you wanted a hot pink couch!" Adam says

"No!!" John says his face getting redder and redder 

"Yes he did! In are first house he wanted a hot pink couch, neon lime green chairs, yellow plastic tables, orange and black stripped curtains, and a waterbed"

John's face is a now a very dark red and he tries to put some words together before storming away in a huff 

The rest of the day goes fine. Well as fine as you expect when you get the Winchester family together. Sam and Adam keep laughing at John for his decor choice until he threatens to show embarrassing baby photos of them to there professors and coworkers, Benny almost kills Ash for spilling the only bottle left of his favorite brandy, Jo almost kills Ash for purposely and repeatedly dropping pillows on her head until Anna and Ellen separated them and Ash was sent to sit in the corner, Gabe started screaming and crying at Sam for something and then they had sex in one of the guest rooms and were caught by Bobby who just shut the door and downed a couple beers. But they managed to get everything put together and in the spot Dean and Benny want it in and once they all left Dean and Benny could finally enjoy there love nest 

"Well that was a lot of work" Dean says as he sits on the large purple couch 

"Yes it was but it's all done" Benny says as he wraps his arms around Dean

"Are love nest is done and now we can enjoy it"

"Yeah you, me, are son, and are soon to be born sons and speaking of which where is Junior??"

"I put him to bed the days events tired him out"

"I'm not surprised all those people holding him and all those people running in and out of the penthouse"

"Yeah and in two months he's gonna have to deal with two nosy little brothers"

"Two months??"

"In a week and a half i'll be seven months"

Benny puts his hands on Dean's large belly "You know how big your gonna get??"

"Yes Benny i do!"

"Sorry! Do you wanna go to bed??"

"That's a lovely idea"

Dean and Benny get off the couch, turn off all the lights, and check on there son before heading to bed 

"Goodnight Benny bear i love you" Dean says and turns off his light 

"Goodnight Dean my love i love you too" Benny says and turns off his light 

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. The Babies Coming!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes into labor and delivers the twins

ONE MONTH LATER

Dean, Benny, and Junior have been happily living in there new home for the past month. But this past week had been stressful Dean had a major project at work to do and Benny was going off to a mandatory police training course for the next few weeks. Dean however was under the most stress between being eight month pregnant with twins, having to deal with a rambunctious nine month old, this huge project at work, and Benny going away for two weeks it was a lot to deal with. So that's why that morning when Dean started to have contraction like pains he got worried both his dad and Benny begged him not to go to work but Dean being Dean insisted he go to work. But as the day went on the pains just worse it was about mid afternoon Dean was doing paper work and was about to ring for his secretary Meg when the worst pain his him

"Fuck!!" Dean shouted as he feel onto the floor and it's now he realizes something is wrong and he needs help so Dean presses the call button 

"Yes Dean??" Meg asked as she picked up 

"M-Meg" Dean spurted out as more pain hit him 

"Dean what's wrong??" Meg asked alarmed 

"Meg something is w-wrong p-please c-come here"

"Yes sir!"

Dean lifted his finger off the button and a minuet later Meg ran into the office accompanied by John 

"Dean what's wrong?? What's the matter??" John asked as he and Meg knelled by Dean 

"The babies th-there coming there coming"

"Dean your not due for another three weeks!" John said alarmed 

"He's in premature labor!" Meg says 

"How do you know??" John asks 

"My sisters a nurse and she asked me to sit in on a omega labor lecture a few times it was very helpful"

"What does he need??"

"A hospital"

"Should i call an ambulance??" 

"Yes! And Benny!"

John nods his head and goes over to the phone on Dean's desk while Meg moves over to Dean

"How do you feel??"

"I'm sweating heavily and i'm in pain"

"Ok that;s normal just keep breathing"

"Alright"

Dean starts to take deep breaths as Meg holds his hand 

"Benny wants to know what he should pack" John shouts as he holds the phone 

"Tell him to pack the to go bag and a shit ton of maternity clothes" Dean says and then goes into more pain "GOD IT FUCKING HURTS!!"

Meg makes a face "Somethings not right! Dean i need to pull down your pants so i can you know"

"Yeah! Go ahead!"

Meg unbuttons Deans' pants and then pulls them down she then pulls down his underwear and slightly lifts up his bump and her eyes get wide "Oh my god!"

"What's wrong??" Dean asks as he pulls his underwear and pants back up

"Mr. Winchester forget the ambulance Dean needs to go to the hospital now!"

"Why??" John and Dean asks 

"Because Dean's not in premature labor! He's in real labor!"

Both Dean and John's eyes get wide 

"COME ON!!" Meg yells 

Twenty minuets later Dean, John, and Meg are rushing into the omega child birth center at St. Marks hospital Dean ready to pop out the twins 

"IT HURTS!!" Dean shouts as he is getting into his bed 

"You've done this before haven't you??" The nurse asks 

"YES!! BUT NOT TWINS!!" Dean shouts 

"Alright well were gonna take care of you alright! Is there anything you need??"

"MY BENNY!!!" 

Thirty minuets later Benny is sitting in a hospital room chair as the doctor talks to Dean 

"Why!! Why am i going into labor??" Dean asks 

"Well because your nine months pregnant" The doctor says 

"No i'm not! I'm not do for another three weeks!"

"Honey your three weeks past you due date!"

"Oh my god! Are the babies gonna be alright??"

"Yes they are! But that's why your in such horrible pain they want out and now"

"Well that's..." Dean's eyes suddenly get wide and then screams in horrible pain

"Dean baby what's the matter??" Benny asks 

"He's coming! There both coming!" Dean says as he grabs onto the sheets

"The babies are coming now??" The doctor asks 

"YES!!" Dean screams 

"Ok Ok!! Mr. Lafitte go put on these scrubs! Nurse! Lafitte, 211, the babies are coming!"

Three nurses rush into the room and Benny comes out dressed in scrubs and pup number one is half way out

"He's half way out! Just push alright!" The doctor says 

Dean shakes his head and pushes and soon the cries of a newborn baby are filling the air of the room

"Benny look! he's here he's finally here!" Dean says as he clutches the pup against his chest 

"And soon his brother will be here!" Benny says smiling 

Dean smiles and rips open his hospital gown and the pup starts to suck on Dean's nipple. But the joy is short lived when more contractions ripple through Dean's body 

"AHHHH!!!" Dean screams in pain 

"Push! Just push!" The doctor tells him

Dean doesn't even think he just pushes and pushes and keeps pushing and the next thing Dean knows pup number two is cuddled against his chest happily sucking on Dean's nipple 

"Benny there so cute!"

"Yes they are!"

"I can't believe there here!"

"I know i know! But they are there here!"

Dean and Benny both coo over there newborn sons who are happily sucking there daddies nipples having there first meal 

"Do you have names for them??" A nurse asks 

"Well i have mine" Benny says 

"I do to" Dean says 

"Alright!" The nurse says and clicks a pen 

"The one on the right is Beauregard William Lafitte" Benny tells the nurse 

"The one on the left is Henry Cooper Lafitte" Dean tells the nurse

"Cute names" The nurse says and then walks out of them room 

"Yes, yes they are" Dean says before he and Benny go back to cooing at there sons 

And the next day Dean and Benny introduced Beau and Hank to there friends, family, and big brother 

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little info on the twins and Junior 
> 
> Beauregard "Beau" William Lafitte first born 9 pounds 5 ounces 
> 
> Henry "Hank" Cooper Lafitte second born 8 pounds 12 ounces 
> 
> Benjamin James Lafitte Jr 6 pounds 9 ounces


	6. Bobby Singer Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny bring the boys home and Bobby comes for a visit and gets roped into becoming a babysitter

A few days later Dean is discharged from the hospital and he and Benny bring the boys home. As they get to there door Benny looks at Dean and smiles

"What are you smiling at??" Dean asks

"You and are boys and that we have the family we always wanted" Benny says

"Yeah we are a beautiful sight aren't we"  
.  
"Yes you are"

Benny then kneels down and looks at his sons "Hey little buddies ya ready to go meet your big brother??"

His boys don't respond Beau just sleepily sucks on his paci and Hank lets out a little yawn. Dean and Benny look at each other smile and then kiss each other and then walk into there apartment where once in there assaulted by the smell of fresh cookies and Ellen Harvelle

"Hi guys! Hi Beau! Hi Hank!" She said a huge smile on her face and a very antsy Junior in her arms 

"Sorry if they don't respond there very tired" Dean says 

"As all newborns are" Ellen responds 

"And how is my big man" Den asks 

"He's been waiting for you to come home" Ellen says as she ushers them into the living room

"I bet he has" Benny says as he and Dean take the boys out of the carriers there in so Junior can get a better look 

Ellen puts Junior down on the couch and then crawls over to his sleeping twin baby brothers and checks them out. Junior looks at them and then the three adults and gives them a wide toothless smile 

Dean, Benny, and Ellen all smile

"I think he likes them" Dean says

"Yeah" Benny says 

They just look at the kids all of them smiling ans then Ellen looks down at her watch 

"I gotta go boys" Ellen says as she gathers her stuff 

"Alright thanks for watching Junior Ellen" Benny says

"No problem! You boys enjoy the cookies"

"We will thanks Ellen"

After seeing Ellen out Dean and Benny walk back into the living room and smile at what they find Junior, Beau, and Max all asleep and Junior's arm draped over his little brothers 

The next day Bobby comes over to visit 

"So what do you think??" Dean asks as he and Bobby walk back into the living room 

"Looks nice all put together" Bobby says as he sits down on the couch next to Junior who's fixated on a stuffed squirrel

"Thank's"

"So how to pups been??"

"Beau and Hank eat, sleep, and poop all day"

"If i recall you and Sam were the same way"

Bobby and Dean look at each other and laugh 

"And Junior is fixated on every single toy he has and everyday he's obsessed with a new one"

"That's kids for ya anyways where are the newborns??"

"Asleep 

"Ah!"

"Anyways uh it's been along time since Benny and i have had alone time so we were wondering if you could watch the kids tonight??"

Bobby smiles "I'd love to"

"Thanks Bobby but it won't be a lot of work i mean Beau and Hank just sleep and eat and cry and poop and Junior he is a relaxed kid"

"Don't worry! I can handle that i can handle anything! I handled you and Sam"

"Shut up!"

"Anyways what time does Benny get home??"

"Five and when he gets home he's gonna shower and change our reservations are for six thirty"

"Alright"

"And it's three fifty now so i'm gonna start getting ready and while i'm doing that you can watch TV"

"Alright then!"

Dean heads off to get ready and Bobby turns on the TV and puts on the history channel. Bobby is in the middle of a documentary about the 60's and probably trying to remember the good old times when he feels something crawling on him. Looking down Bobby smiles as Junior clutching his stuffed squirrel plants himself on Bobby's lap. Bobby smiles again and readjusts the kid so he's holding him Junior doesn't even fight he just holds onto his stuffed squirrel as Bobby is arranging him and goes back to paying attention to it once Bobby is done. At four forty Dean comes out of the shower and all dressed up and walks into the living room and smiles when he finds Bobby and Junior asleep Junior pressed against Bobby's chest 

"Asleep old man??" Dean asks 

"Shut up!" Bobby mumbles out 

Dean smiles and lets out a little laugh "Benny will be home soon"

"Alright, alright"

Bobby wakes up but gently as not to wake Junior 

"Alright! So what are rules and schedules??"

"Um we don't really have one"

"Huh??"

"Well we don't think he really needs one"

"Your doing that new age Alpha Omega parenting stuff""

"Well were not raising him the way are parents raised us. But as long as he's feed by six thirty/seven and in bed by nine thirty and is up by eight thirty were fine"

"Ok and what about the twins??"

"They just sleep and if they cry that mean's they either need to be changed, feed, or bathed"

"Alright then"

Just then the door opens and Benny walks into the apartment 

"Hey baby" Benny says and kisses Dean on the lips 

"Hey Bobby! Hey Junior"

"Hey Benny" Bobby says as he slowly rocks Junior"

"Alright well i'm gonna go take a shower and then change and we can go. Did uh Bobby agree to babysit??"

"Yes he did"

"Alright then"

Benny then disappears down the hall and into there bedroom and at five forty Benny and Dean are both dressed and walking out the door

"You two have a good time!" Bobby shouts after them 

"We will" Dean and Benny say in unison

Bobby shuts the door behind him and walks into the kitchen where once in there he finds Junior, a spilled bottle of Grape soda, and that spilled bottle of grape soda all over Junior and the kitchen 

Bobby sighs and then picks up the sticky 10 month old "Alright kid lets clean you up" Bobby then walks into the master bathroom turns on the water in the bathtub strips Junior out of his sticky clothes and diaper and puts him in the tub. Bobby gives Junior a good bath washing everything gently before taking him out a drying him off and dressing him in a fresh diaper and clean clothes. Bobby walks out into the living room and drops Junior on the couch and puts on TCM for him to watch (The movie was Psycho so what?? Hitchcock's good for the kid) and then cleans up the kitchen. Once Bobby is done cleaning the kitchen two loud cries come over the baby monitor Bobby situated in the kitchen and without missing a beat Bobby walked into the twins nursery and calmed them both down then changed them feed them and burped them before putting them back to bed.

After a rather messy incident at dinner that involved Junior getting the plate of pasta all over him and Bobby having to give another bath and another change of clothes. And then giving the twins another feeding, changing, and burping Bobby and Junior were on the couch Junior pressed against Bobby's chest and Bobby starting to doze off as the movie on the TV reaches it's climax. And that is how Benny and Dean find them when they come home the TV on the living room lights off and Bobby and Junior both fast asleep 

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. A Party For Junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junior celebrates his first birthday and Dean, Alfie, and Gabe all have a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update this! I was busy working on Born To Die!

TWO MONTHS LATER 

It's two months later and there celebrating Junior's first birthday at John and Mary's house Mary who of course planned the WHOLE party 

"Oh! Isn't this party perfect!" Mary asks as she cradles the sleeping Hank in her arms 

"Yeah it is!" Dean says as Benny wraps his arm around him 

"Where's the birthday boy??"

"Off with aunt Jo and aunt Anna"

"And where is little Beau??"

"Last time i saw him he was sleeping and clutching onto Bobby's plaid shirt"

"There sure like to sleep a lot" A five month pregnant Gabe interjects 

"That's what pups do Gabe! Sleep!" Dean says 

"Hopefully your pup will be like that"

"Well if he's anything like me or Dean! I doubt that!" Sam says as he wraps his arms around Gabe 

"Hey what about me!" Adam shouts out as he and Samandriel make there way to the group 

"Adam! Alfie!" Mary says as she hugs them careful not to squish or wake Hank 

"Hey mom"

"Hey Mary"

"Where have you boys been??"

"We've been busy with school and something else"

"Huh??"

"We ahve an announcement to make!"

"HEY EVERYBODY!! ADAM AND ALFIE HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!! SO SHUT UP!!" Dean shouts 

Adam looks at Alfie smiles and rubs his stomach 

"Alfie is three months pregnant!" Adam announces"

before any one can say anything Dean pipes up 

"This is perfect! And not to steal your moment but Benny and I are expecting again i found out yesterday"

"Well i can't keep it a secret any more! Sammy and i are expecting twins!" Gabe says 

Now no one knows what to say Alfie is pregnant, Dean is pregnant again, and Gabe is expecting twins 

After awhile Benny finally speak up 

"Ya pregnant??" He asks Dean 

"Yes" Dean tells him 

"Ya gonna make a daddy"

"Benny your already a daddy"

Benny smiles then walks over to Dean kisses him and rubs his hand on Dean's belly 

"My baby and my babies mates are pregnant!" Mary says and hands over the sleeping Hank to Bobby and then walks over to the three boys 

"John in 5,9, and 6 months were gonna have grand kids!" Mary says excitedly 

"And more of my money to be spent on baby stuff!" John gripes but the smile on his face is hard to hid 

"Did ya hear that Junior! Your gonna have a sibling and cousins!" Jo says excitedly

"Pups! Pups!" Junior says smiling and clapping his hands making everyone else smile and coo at the child and Junior laughs and smiles at the attention being lavished upon him 

"Alright! Alright! Once your all done cooing at him i'll get the cake!"

Dean starts to head into the kitchen only to be placed in a chair by Benny 

"Now now! Baby your pregnant! You need to take it easy! I'll get the cake"

Benny then walks into the kitchen and Sam and Adam go into help there respective mates joining Dean

And that's who the rest of the party goes Dean, Gabe, and Alfie are banned from doing anything that isn't eating, drinking, or using the bathroom. They get feed lots of cake and there mates help them move over to where the presents are situated and there not allowed to help open presents or help clean up and when Benny and Sam find Dean and Gabe bending over and picking up trash they flip out. So Dean and Gabe just sit back on the couch and don't do anything for the rest of the party 

"Four more months you have to look forward to this" Dean tells Gabe 

"And you have nine more months" Gabe tells Dean 

"Yeah but i'm used to it"

"I hope it don't kill Sam"

"I hope you don't either"

Suddenly there's a loud scream and Adam comes into the room tightly gripping Alfie 

"Adam i just dropped my phone!" Alfie says as Adam drops him gently on the couch

"I know but you should have called me to pick it up for you!" Adam says 

"But!"

"No buts!"

Adam then walks away leaving the three of them on the couch 

"Is this what i have to look forward to for the next six months??" Alfie asks 

"Yes!" Dean and Gabe both say at once 

Alfie throws his head back and groans and Dean and Gabe both laugh 

"Damn alpha instincts!"

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that's it! But don't worry there's gonna be another installment!


End file.
